Technical Field
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle device, a method of controlling an on-vehicle device, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Related Art
Techniques that support the driving of a vehicle are known (refer to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-10800), Patent Document 2 (JP-A No. 2015-104930), and Patent Document 3 (JP-A No. 9-35177)). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of displaying a preceding marker, that guides the advancing direction of an own vehicle, so as to be superposed on the scene of a real space by using a head-up display.
However, with the aforementioned prior art, there are cases in which it is difficult for the driver to intuitively understand the contents that are displayed on the front windshield glass, and there is room for improvement with regard to this point.